thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola
Lola Charlotte Halliwell was born on March 21, 2007 (Aries) and is the first born daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, Lola is the only cousin second to Wyatt to be born in the manor. Older sister of Astrid and Grace, Lola is stubborn, determined, protective, and is a force to be reckoned with. She is not known for her patience and often plays a maternal role as she is the Coven's matriarch. She is completely devoted to her family and those she loves and would lay down her life for them in a second. She enjoys working with her older cousins Wyatt and Chris and is able to hold her own in battle. Lola is half witch, half cupid and possesses the powers of molecular combustion, astral projection, empathy, limited telepathy, the ability to teleport herself, and is the second wielder of the element of Water. History Early Life (Season 10) Lola is stubborn, caring, and brave, always looking after her younger siblings and cousins. Extremely popular and smart in school, Lola is the girl that every 10 year old wants to be. She is continually trying to live up to older cousins Wyatt and Chris. Lola rarely cries as a child, this could be because of her associating it with weakness or an attempt to bond with her older cousins. When Astrid, Melinda, Pandora, and Phoenix is abducted her world is thrown into turmoil and she wanted to go with her mother and aunts to help find the girls but her mother refuses. Lola is the sixth child to be taken by Nalmus and she goes without a fight in an effort to keep her sister, Astrid, who was badly injured, safe. While captive she is infected with the powers of a warlock and gains the ability to conjure objects much like her sister Grace. When the Charmed Ones come to save their children, Lola conjures and atheme and stabs her own mother with it, telling her it was "Nothing personal." In an effort to save the Charmed Ones, Leo explains that Lola, Wyatt, Henry Jr. and Cassandra must wield the elements. Lola goes with Wyatt as the make their way through the cavern to attack from behind. She is anxious to help her mother and aunts but Wyatt tells her she must wait. After Nalmus attacks Cassandra, Lola protectively craddles her cousin, then going to Jr when he is attacked while Wyatt tends to Cassandra. After Henry Jr. is attacked, Lola attacks Nalmus with as much force as she can muster, using her powers to blast him back. This illustrates how powerful she truely is and makes her mother proud. She is the first of her cousins to access her element of water and the second Halliwell to channel the water element, after her mother. The cousins trap Nalmus within their elementals but Thea intervenes, pushing Lola to the ground and breaking the connection. The children take the distraction as an opportunity to free their mothers and make their way back to the manor. When they arrive the manor is in chaos. Lola is the second cousin to enter the destoyed attic after Wyatt and immediatly goes to make sure her baby sister Grace is okay. Lola is one of the cousins who heard Thea telepathically and told Wyatt who in turn intervened in the Charmed Ones vanquish of Nalmus and saved Thea who ultimatly vanquished Nalmus. Young Adulthood (Season 11) Season 11 starts off at a difficult time for Lola, her fiance, Austin, had just recently passed away and she is first seen attending his funeral. She is seen as being slightly distant from her cousins and sisters, even when Henry Jr and Cassandra attempt to comfort her and offer any help they can. Lola attempts to cope with his death for much of this season. She was attending San Fransisco state University for Psychology, following in her mothers footsteps, however after Austins death she fell behind and decided to take the year off. She currently works as one of the bartenders at the nightclub P3. However, she also took time off work after Austins death as she found it difficult to go to P3 because this was where they had met and where the couples had many dates. In a couple instances she resorts to binge drinking in an effort to cope with the grief. She does gain some structure back into her life when she resumes coaching her younger sister Grace's soccer team. Lola is the first Halliwell to compete in one of Alistairs challenges. The first challenge is to be the first to save an innocent from the bottom of the lake. Lola volunteered for a variety of reasons; to protect her sisters and cousins, because she was feeling reckless, she is a strong swimmer, and water is her element. Lola competed against a member of the other coven named Sophia. Like Melinda, Sophia, possessed the power of aquakinesis and within the first few minutes of the challenge she turns and blasts Lola out of the water with several large ice blocks, hitting her head on a rock and weakening her. In a desperate attempt to win the challenge she closes her eyes and astral projects herself back into the water while her body clings to the rock. At the bottom of the lake the innocents were being guarded by a sea hag. While the hag was distracted by Sophia, astral Lola was able to remove a key from one of the hags tentacles. Unfortunatly, the hag caught her leg as she struggled to free herself, she could feel her astral self slipping away, signaling that her body above the serface was loosing consciousness. As though on instinct astral Lola reacted by throwing out her hands and blasting both the sea hag and Sophia back with her molecular combustion, causing the sea hag to release her. Quickly she found the innocent, unlocked the restraints and surfaced. As soon as they hit air the womans eyes oppened and astral Lola instructed her to grab the rock while she pulled her own injured body up onto the rock so she wouldn't slip under and drown. Astral Lola was forced to give herself mouth to mouth, causing her to choke up the water and regain consciousness, telling the innocent that it was her twin sister to keep her calm. While reviving herself, Sophia grabs the innocent and begins pulling her back down to the bottom of the lake. Astral Lola is forced to dive in after them and experly flicking her fingers, blasted Sophia back with more force than before, blood escaped her and she bagan to sink as she released the once again unconscious innocent. Once again astral Lola brought the innocent up to the rock before diving back into the water to save the other innocent. She also goes back to save the now unconscious Sophia although she is torn bec ause it is revealed that Alistairs Coven are the ones who killed Austin to send a message. She decides to save the girl because she is mortal and it is later revealed that most of Alistairs Coven was in fact being manipulated by mind control. Astral Lola returns everyone to shore safely before being healed and returning to her body. This makes her the first winner of the challenges, although Alistair attempts to bend the rules, a 'point' is awarded in the favour of the Charmed Coven. When Alistair curses the Charmed Ones and their husbands asleep, Lola takes over the materal role of the family. She also takes on Phoebe's responsibilites at the Bay Mirror, continuing to write her column from home when her mother is unable in an effort to keep up her mothers good name and generate income. Powers *Elemental of Water (Second after her mother to posses the ability) *Molecular Combustion *Astral Projection *Empathy *Teleportation *Limited Telepathy (Among siblings and cousins) 'Relationships' Austin Inclinded to her witch side, Lola pays little attention to match making and love, however she does fall in love with a mortal named Austin Hughs. Austin died just prior to Season 11 in a demon attack and Lola spends much of this season coping with the lose. Austin visits her as a ghost to help her understand why things had to happen the way they did because loosing her would have torn apart her family. Loosing Austin was the only thing that ever made her doubt her abilites as a witch becuase she failed in protecting someone she loved and it was one of the biggest challenges she had to face. Austin returns in the Epilogue as the Covens new whitelighter, with permission to be with Lola. The couple go on to get married somewhere in the Carribean and have three daughters; Penelope, Patience, and Phaith. Hobbies, School, and Carreers As a child Lola showed interest in soccer. In highschool she went on to become captain of the cheerleading squad. This could have been what influenced Melinda and Phoenix to later join when they were freshman and Lola was Captain. As a young adult the only extra curricular activity Lola is involved in is being the Assistant Coach of sister Grace's soccer team. Lola was class president and graduated at the top of her class. She was accepted to several universities including Harvard, Dartmouth, and Stanford by instead opted for staying close to home and accepted at SFU. She acted as a waitress and bartender part time at P3 in order to help put herself through school. She had almost completed her degree in psychology when her fiance Austin died and she dropped out of school. Lola took over her mothers position at the Bay Mirror, writing her column. It is assumed that she eventually returned to school and completed her degree. Category:GREY DELISLE Category:MEDIAMASS Category:CHARMED